


The Stranger

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [24]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Part of my series on Tumblr.
Relationships: Ragnar / female reader, Ragnar / you
Series: Vikings [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 2





	The Stranger

This was an evening like no other. Shadows danced in the night sky as phantom forms moved past the trees. A mist moves in the distance over the hilltops. 

“Madame, your next client is here.” Celesta’s assistant peaks her head out to inform her. 

She nods and takes one more look at the landscape. The unsettled feeling she felt all day was so strong she could feel her stomach turn. 

Something was happening or already here. Celesta knew the string of murders were anything but animal attacks; there was something supernatural afoot. 

Stepping back into the parlor, she lights the candle and burns some sacred resin. Sitting down at the table, she places the deck of cards in the middle and chants a brief prayer over them. 

“Now, Madame?” Her assistant peeks her head in. 

“Yes, thank y-.” Before she can finish her reply, a chill enters the room, freezing everything it touched. Celestia's hands feel clammy as she wraps her arms around herself. 

As the man steps into the room, everything goes still. He was like a magnetic force, sucking everything to him. 

One thing was obvious, he was Viking. His piercing blue eyes cutting into her like daggers as he tilts his head slightly to the side; taking her in with a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“I was told you have rare herbs.” 

“Ah, you’re here for herbs, not fortune,” Celesta stands, “we don’t see many of your kind around here these days.” 

He smirks and takes a step closer, “I’m not part of the settlement.” 

“Clearly.” Celesta moves behind the chair and puts her hands on the back of it. She watches the stranger as he slowly walks around the room, looking at the various bottles, books, and oils. 

He chuckles to himself and looks over his shoulder at her as he thumbs through the book closest to him, “Are you a witch?” 

“Something like that.” She replies. 

“Hmmm.” He puts the book down and brings his hands behind his back, stopping in front of a table full of stones and crystals. 

Feeling flustered as heat replaces the chill in her bones, Celesta clears her throat and speaks up. “What herb are you looking for?” 

The stranger doesn't respond right away. He walks over to her, arms still behind him. He stops short of standing too close, “what is your name?” 

“Celesta.” She says softly. His eyes land on her lips. 

“Beautiful name…” when his eyes jump to the table, she feels relieved. Though she couldn't pull herself away from his gaze, she was thankful he did first, it was intense looking into his eyes. “What are those?” He points to the cards on the table. 

“Tarot cards.” As the words leave her mouth, The Stranger is already at the table picking up the cards. 

“How do you use these?” he asks, curiosity on his tongue. 

Celesta moves over to him, pulling the cards from his hands. 

“First, no one touches these but me. Second, I can show you.” 

She should just kick him out, she could kick him out. But her curiosity was stronger than her common sense at the moment. She couldn't turn him away, not yet. 

Celesta points to the other chair, he sits. “What is your name?” 

The sinful grin returns as he leans in closer, looking up at her. “ My name is Ragnar.”


End file.
